


Acceptance

by nanuk_dain



Series: Impossible Relationships [17]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim flies to Nevada, Missouri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/000be3gq)

Tim couldn't help wondering _what the hell_ he was doing. He'd been wondering ever since he'd set foot on the plane, maybe even since he'd purchased the ticket. This was insane, it was _madness_ , and it was very risky. He'd known that when he'd booked the flight, but it hadn't held him back.

Technically, you could say that he was just visiting a comrade, a brother in arms, a friend, in said friend's hometown. In reality, though, he was surprising his _Marine boyfriend_ at his mother's place because – as ridiculous as it was – he had missed him so much after two weeks alone at the apartment that the unannounced visit had seemed a good idea. Now that he was approaching his destination, though, Tim seemed to have regained his ability to think straight and the whole thing didn't look like such a bright idea anymore. It was too late to turn back, though, and anyway, Tim had never been one to chicken out of a challenge. Not to mention that the prospect of seeing Ray was enough to make him go on.

He passed the outskirts of the Nevada, Missouri, following the directions of the rental's GPS through small streets and past suburban areas with single houses. After a few minutes, he left the tidy all-American neighbourhoods behind and came to the more rundown parts of the town with apartment houses and the occasional deli inbetween. The GPS led him even further, out on a street that was hardly more than a gravel road. He followed it until he saw what looked like a trailer park, only that the trailers were stationary, many without tyres and set up on concrete blocks instead. There were lanais built in front of some of them and shed-like constructions added to the sides, and Tim was sure that not a single one of the trailers had moved in years. 

Tim parked the rental at the entrance of the area and switched off the engine. He checked the address again that he had copied from Ray's medical records because Tim had never asked Ray where his family lived. It was the first time Tim had used his access to restricted data for his personal benefit, but he was quite sure Ray wouldn't mind in this specific case. 

At least Tim hoped that. He wasn't so sure anymore. He hated the uncertainty.

The address was correct, so Tim got out of the car and made his way over to the patch that was supposed to house the trailer of Ray's family. It wasn't recognisable as a trailer anymore because of multiple additions made to all sides of the original structure. There was a small lanai with an actual balustrade in front of the main entrance, a sturdy looking shed to the right and a tent-like extension next to it. Tim looked around for any sign of a name tag that told him if he was at the right trailer before he knocked, but he couldn't find anything. He stopped at the door and straightened up before he raised his arm and rapped his knuckles against the thin plastic construction.

It was silent for a few seconds, then Tim heard footsteps approaching the door. It was pushed open a moment later and Tim recognised Ray, wearing faded blue jeans and a black tank top, Tim's bandana tied around his left wrist. Tim looked at him, taking in his relaxed appearance and his tan skin. Ray looked good, better than he had when he'd left Oceanside. He'd even regained a bit of the weight he'd lost during their last tour.

"Hey, Josh." Tim said when Ray just stared at him, his mouth hanging open in shocked surprise. It lasted about two seconds, then Ray grabbed him and pulled him inside, managing to throw the door shut before he pressed Tim against it, arms wrapped around his neck, lips sealed on lips and his tongue deep inside Tim's mouth. Tim pulled Ray as close as physically possible, indulging in the feeling of Ray's strong, lean body pressing against him and returning his touches with equal passion. The kiss was messy, spontaneous and heartfelt, and to Tim, it was nothing but perfect. 

"Not that I'm complaining," Ray whispered against Tim's lips when he'd pulled back just enough to speak, "but what are you doing here?"

For a moment, Tim wasn't sure what to say, how much honesty he was ready for. Then he felt Ray's finger card lazily through his hair and he closed his eyes, buried his nose against Ray's neck and took a deep breath. "God, I missed you so much."

"I know exactly what you're talking about." Ray chuckled against the skin of Tim's neck. "It was driving me crazy."

Tim couldn't help grinning when he recognised the words as the same he'd said to Ray back in the football stadium in Baghdad. He was sure Ray was aware of that, had chosen them for exactly that reason because he knew Tim understood the feeling. Suddenly Ray straightened and stepped back, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

“Come on.” Ray opened the door and pushed Tim into the tent next to the trailer. There was a simple but well-cared dirt bike next to two trash cans and Ray approached it purposefully. “Can you drive?” 

Tim was a bit confused what this was about, but he decided to wait and trust Ray in whatever he had in mind. “I know how to, but I don't have a license.”

Ray smirked and took the bike by the handles to push it out of the tent. "Then you're behind me."

Tim watched Ray climb onto the bike and start the engine, then he patted the seat behind him with a huge grin. "Jump on, baby."

Tim shook his head with a smirk before he followed Ray's prompt, his hands coming to rest on Ray's shoulders. Ray accelerated suddenly, forcing Tim to grip his sides and hold on if he didn't want to fall off, and Tim could clearly hear Ray chuckle. They were out of the trailer park's area within seconds, leaving it behind until it was out of sight. Ray drove along the gravel road, then he followed the main road for a few miles before he turned right into what was hardly more than a path in the dirt. 

"Hold on tight and move with me!" Ray shouted over his shoulder when they left the street. A minute later, Tim understood what Ray meant as the path entered rough terrain, became narrow and steep. Ray manoeuvred it with the skill of somebody who'd driven it too many times to count. He stood up to take the bumps, leaned into the curves and expertly handled throttle and break. Tim had gripped Ray's hips to hold on, always following Ray's movements, letting his body adjust to Ray's until they moved as one. It was an amazing feeling, overwhelming and addictive, and it made Tim grin widely in joy. It had been a long time since he'd felt this wild, this _free_.

Ray seemed to feel his pleasure, laughing under his breath when he took the next bump with more speed than necessary, making the bike jump over it. Tim's grin widened and he felt an answering laugh rumble in his chest. Ray took them further and further in the hills, the landscape becoming rougher, the path in the dirt the only sign of civilisation. Tim couldn't say how much time had passed before Ray slowed the bike and stopped by an old, ragged tree. 

"That was great." Tim admitted when he climbed off the seat and stretched, the grin still on his face.

Ray watched him with a smirk while he got off the bike. "I know. I've been doing this ever since I bought the bike when I was sixteen. The area is perfect for cross-country driving." 

"Let me guess: This is how you got that clavicle fracture at nineteen." Tim asked with a raised eyebrow, remembering the injury listed in Ray's medical record.

"Yip. I took a somersault a little too far. Let's just say that I didn't land on the bike. It was more the bike landing on me." Ray chuckled and came over to where Tim was standing. "It was fine, I wasn't."

Ray invaded Tim's personal space and settled his hands on Tim's hips to pull him close. He leaned in and nuzzled Tim's neck, leaving a wet trail up to his ear. Tim rested his arms on Ray's shoulders and titled his head to grant him better access. He closed his eyes and smiled. Oh yeah, he had missed this so much.

"There's no privacy in a trailer park, so I had to get away with you." Ray explained and bit Tim's earlobe. "We really don't want the whole crappy neighbourhood talking about the skinny whiskey tango Marine and his grumpy badass Navy boyfriend making out in plain daylight."

Tim had to grin despite himself at the description. "Grumpy badass Navy boyfriend?"

"Yip. Ask anyone in the whole battalion. You're grumpy. And you're a badass, even if you don't seem to know it." Ray grinned and nibbled on Tim's neck. "That's why they listen to you, even though you're a sailor boy and not a Marine."

"And here I was thinking it was because of my overwhelming charms." Tim replied and Ray laughed.

"I hate to tell you that, but the job of Prince Charming is already taken. Walt got the majority of the votes." Ray let go of Tim's hips and took his hand to pull him over to the old tree. "Come on, we can just as well sit down. I'm too old to stand around all the time."

Tim just snorted and settled on the ground with his back leaning against the trunk. Ray flopped down next to him, turning so that he could lie with his head resting on Tim's thighs. The tranquillity of the place was beautiful, Tim thought and let his fingers stroke over Ray's short hair. He had the impression to be out of the world, away from the prying eyes and the judging minds of the people around them. It was a piece of heaven and Tim could understand why Ray came here. 

When Tim looked down, Ray's eyes were closed and there was a beautiful little smile on his lips. His breathing was deep and even and he was dozing, his hands folded over his stomach. Tim's gaze got caught on his bandana that was wrapped around Ray's left wrist. He had noticed Ray always seemed to wear it ever since Tim had given it to him to hide the bite mark on his neck. At first there had been a reason to keep it on, but ever since their first night stateside it had become unnecessary. Yet Ray hadn't removed it, was keeping it close even now. It made a comfortable warmth spread deep in Tim's stomach, and he smiled and caressed Ray's cheek with his fingertips.

Ray stirred and opened his eyes, taking a deep breath and suppressing a yawn. He didn't move, just remained where he was and looked up at Tim, his dark brown eyes unusually serious. 

“I've been thinking. I need to get my brains back.” He paused and licked his lips. “I'm not going to re-up.”

“What do you want to do instead?” Tim asked and let his fingers card through Ray's hair in a slow caress.

“I was thinking about college. I'd like to do engineering.” Ray replied after a moment, looking uncertain as well as relieved, as if he had expect a different reaction from Tim.

“Where do you want to go? Any colleges you've been thinking about?”

“Yes, actually.” Ray was quiet for a moment, and Tim could feel the tension that had entered his body. “MiraCosta College has a Pre-Engineering programme to enable me to get into uni.” Tim saw Ray lick his lips again in a gesture that was unmistakably nervous. “It's in Oceanside.”

Tim understood immediately what Ray was trying to tell him. It was a huge step, and it came kind of suddenly, but Tim found that he wasn't really shocked. “You want to move to Oceanside?”

Ray didn't reply for a long moment, staring into the distance with a frown and biting his bottom lip. “It's risky, I know that.”

“That wasn't what I asked.” Tim said quietly and took hold of Ray's chin to make him look up. “Do _you_ want to move to Oceanside?”

Ray stared up at Tim, gaze firm. “Yes, I want to move to Oceanside.”

Tim gave him a little smile, allowing his pleasure at hearing those word to shine through. “Good. But you know we can't officially live together.”

“Of course I know that." Ray rolled his eyes. "But there's a difference between living together and living halfway across the US. I'll get an apartment. Problem solved.”

Tim chuckled and bent down to press a soft kiss to Ray's forehead. "Yeah, problem solved."

"Great." Ray looked pleased and maybe a bit stunned, as if he had expected a different outcome. "Now, what do you think about going to town and getting some food?"

"Good idea. I haven't eaten since breakfast." Tim replied, gratefully accepting the change in topic.

"Don't worry, my mom will feed you until you explode." Ray patted his own stomach. "She's been doing that with me, as you can see."

Tim frowned in confusion. "Why would your mom feed _me_?"

Ray's grin was positively gleeful. "Because she works in the diner where we're going to eat."

The ride took only a few minutes once they'd hit the main road. The diner was a few miles out of town and when they reached the simple red building, Ray parked the bike next to the entrance door and let Tim climb off before he led the way inside with the familiarity of somebody who'd known the place for years.

"Hey love." An elderly waitress was about to pass them with a fully laden tablet, but she stopped for a few seconds and jerked her chin towards the kitchen. "Your mom's on her break." 

"Thanks, Grace." Ray shouted after her retreating form and she waved a hand in acknowledgement. Ray walked to the bar counter and sat down on one of the high stools, motioning for Tim to take the seat next to him. A young waitress approached them immediately, a cheerful smile on her face.

"Hey gorgeous. Your mom knows you're here?" She asked and put a cup of coffee in front of Ray before she threw him a bag of M&Ms that she retrieved from under the counter. 

"Not yet." Ray replied and slowly dropped a handful of the candy in his cup before he handed the bag back to her.

"Then she doesn't know about that handsome friend of yours either?" She eyed Tim appreciatively while she poured him a cup of coffee. "If all your Marine friends look like him, you should bring more of them."

"He's Navy." Ray corrected automatically, then he frowned. "How do you know that, anyway?"

She just laughed. "Come on, Ray, don't you tell me you can't see if somebody has served. It's quite distinctive."

Ray seemed to think about it, eyes wandering up and down Tim's body as if he saw him for the first time, then he smirked and took a sip of his candy-coffee. "Guess you're right Pammy."

Tim followed the easy banter while he drank his _proper_ coffee - no milk, no candy - and found it interesting to see Ray in a civilian environment for the first time. He shared a relaxed familiarity with the people around him that made Tim suspect that he'd known them for a very long time, maybe had even grown up with them. He seemed comfortable in his surroundings in the same way he'd been comfortable in Tim's apartment, Tim's bed, _Tim's clothes_ , and that made Tim smile on the inside. It meant that the feeling was genuine, that Ray's suggestion to move close to Tim was founded on him really _wanting_ it.

"So, what's your name, sailor?" The waitress asked and successfully interrupted Tim's thoughts. 

Tim focussed his gaze on her and set down cup. "It's Tim." 

"Nice to meet you, Tim." She said with a grin. "So, are all Navy guys so hot or is it just you?"

"Oh, you're so easy, Pammy." Ray gave a huge, exaggerated sigh. "And just so you know, you can't have him, he's already taken."

Tim felt a shiver run down his spine at Ray's words. There was a slight edge of possessiveness carefully hidden under the easy tone, and it made a surge of arousal course through his body.

"What a pity. The best ones are always taken." The young waitress pouted, then she winked at Tim. "If she doesn't treat you right, sailor, you know where to find me."

“There's no risk of that happening.” Tim replied calmly, careful not to look at Ray. He feared he'd give them away, that she'd be able to read his thoughts on his face. 

“Ahh, don't say that. Let me keep my hope, gorgeous.” She smirked.

"Stop hitting on my son's friend and get back to work, girl." A chiding voice interrupted and Tim turned towards the woman who'd just entered from the back door. She was wearing a grease stained apron and had her hands propped on her hips. She was small and had the same dark hair as Ray, the same wiry built and the same brown eyes. There was no denying their kinship. 

Ray's mother wasn't what Tim had expected. Actually, he wasn't even sure what he'd expected, but it wasn't an older, female version of Ray with the same big mouth and the same sharp intelligence hidden behind a quick tongue. He'd known after five minutes that Ray definitely came after his mother in more than just physical appearance.

"So you're a friend of Josh." She said after she had chased off the girl to clean the tables. "Iraq?"

"Yeah." Tim nodded and watched her carefully over the rim of his cup. If she was anything like her son, then she was very perceptive and he doubted they'd be able to keep their relationship a secret for long.

"It's Tim, right?" Ray's mother asked, entering the kitchen that was separated from the bar area by a high counter.

"Yeah." Tim said again and watched her busying herself with preparing some food. Ray sat next to him nursing his coffee, not saying a word. Tim couldn't help the feeling that he was somehow being tested. 

“So, Tim, you're welcome to stay, but we don't have much room. You'll have to bunk with Josh.” She remarked while she fried two rather huge burgers.

“That won't be a problem.” Tim reassured her. He'd expected to have to take a motel room, so he was actually overjoyed to get the possibility to sleep close to Ray.

“Really, mom, we've slept in far worse conditions.” Ray rolled his eyes before he took another sip of his coffee. "We'll make do."

"You always do, sunshine." She said with a smirk. "In this case, you'll just have to huddle together a bit. Two grown man in that tiny room of yours is going to be a tight fit."

Ray shrugged. "Everything's better than a ranger grave."

She looked at her son for a moment, then she turned back to the food, arranging two large hamburgers with fries and salad on two plates.

"You're too thin, both of you." Ray's mom remarked with a frown, her gaze scanning them critically when she came out of the kitchen and set the plates down in front of them. "Eat, boys. Really, how can it be that I always have to nurse you back to health when the Corps gives you back? One would assume they'd take better care of you."

She shook her head disapprovingly and returned to the kitchen. "What do you want for desert, boys?"

Ray grinned at Tim over a mouthful of hamburger. "Told you so."

Tim chuckled and hungrily devoured his food. It was really good, and he told Ray's mother as much when his plate was entirely empty and she'd placed a new plate with syrup pancakes in front of him. 

She looked at him for a long moment, then she just smiled at him and held out her hand. "It's Angela, by the way."


End file.
